The Superstars
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: Austin and Ally are both 25 years old. They are superstars. Ally has an unforgettable past. Austin is the America's bad boy. What happen when they have to go to their home town, Miami, Florida, in vacation for three months. Will they cross path or not? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V

"THANK YOU LOS ANGELES" I yell into the mic. I just finish my last concert in L.A. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Hi. I'm Allison Penelope Dawson. I'm 25 years old. I'm a singer, songwriter, and dancer. I was born in Miami. I live in L.A. My mom died after she gave birth to me. Penelope was her name. My dad gave me her name as my middle name. My dad left me after I became famous. Before he left me he said to me, "Now that you can take care of yourself I can let you be on your own."

My best friends. My best friends are Kira, Trish, and Cassidy. Trish and have been beat friends since elementary school, and I met Kira and Cassidy when I was 20 which was five years ago. They are all my back up dancers. We are inseparable. Like really inseparable. We do everything together. You will always found us together. And that is my life.

I wave at the loud crowd and went backstage. The girls run up to me.

"Ally you were A-MA-ZING" Cassidy and Kira sing-song

"Yeah Alls" Trish said while nudging me.

I smile and hug them. "Thank you guys."

We let go of each other then Trish said," I heard Mandy said that she has something to tell us" Mandy is our manager. She's 28. She is really cool and funny she's like a big sister to me.

"Do you know what it is?" I ask Trish.

"No, but I think it's good news because she sounded excited when were talking on the phone."

I clap my hands together then say," Well what are we waiting for? Let's got Mandy's office."

"Kay" The girls reply.

*********************AT A CAPELLA RECORDS (1)** ******************

The girls and I arrived at A Capella Records in my Lexus LF- LC. It's the girls and I record label. We went inside to sign in. Then the receptionist told us Mandy was waiting for us in her office.

We took the elevator and went to Mandy's office. When we got there Kira knock on the door.

"Come in" Mandy's voice reply.

We went inside and see Mandy doing god knows what on her computer.

"Hey Mandy" we all greeted her. She smiles at us widely.

"Hey girls. Ok Trish told you that I wanted to see you guys right?" Kira, Cassidy and I nodded.

"Well I talk to Ramone about some stuff and I have great news. You girls have THREE MONTHS FREE. How amazing is that?" The girls and I eyes widen.

Three months of vacation? That is amazing. We never have so many days off. It's always weeks. Not month or months.

"Oh my gosh really?" I ask her in disbelief. She nods at me.

"That is amazing" Cassidy said.

"I know right." Kira agreed

"Oh my god I'm gonna do a lot of things like going skinny dipping, go to clubs, go out with boys, paint my nails 24/7-"

"Ok we get Trish you're gonna do a lot of things" The rest of us interrupts her rambling while chuckling.

"I'm not done guys. I have another great news." Mandy interrupted our squealing.

"I" She points her manicure index finger at herself, " AM COMING WITH GUYS TOO. HAAAAAAH" She started jumping up and down we join her because we so happy right now.

"Wait!" Kira said "When are we living?"

"Tomorrow at 12." Mandy reply

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah" We all squeal.

*********************IN THE AIRPORT TO MIAMI************************

Right now the girls and I are in the airport waiting for our plane to Miami to be call. I'm wearing a miss Selfridge Plain Cami Top, high-waist denim short, a braided fringe Hobo bag, Tina Stud Sandals, orange feather drop earrings, Pura Vida Bracelets, no make up only mascara. I think I look good. **(Outfit is in my profile.)**

I went to buy cappuccinos for the girls and I.

"Hey guys I bought some cappuccinos for you" I said while handing theirs to them.

"You didn't have to Alls"

"Yeah"

"I wanted to"

_"Flight number 4093 is now ready for passengers." _**(I forgot how they say it)**

"That's us" Mandy said. We all went to the plane.

After 2 hours of boredom the girls and I went to sleep.

**********************IN MIAMI AT ALLY'S HOUSE**********************

When we arrived in Miami we went directly to my house. I open the door of my house drop my luggage, and say

"Home Sweet Home"

"You got that right" Trish said lazily while sitting on my couch.

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Kira, Cassidy and Mandy reply while sitting on the couch too

Then I got an idea.

"Hey how about we take a few hours nap and go to the club tonight at 8. I know the perfect club." I said to them smiling.

"Awesome"

"Amazing"

"Cool"

"Well it's settled" I said clapping my hands. I heard some snores Ilook at the girls and see them sleeping. I chuckled and went upstairs to take a nap.

*****************************7:30********************************

It is 7:30 and I'm getting ready to go to the club. I'm wearing a chiffon top twist panel tube dress, Pink and Gold lipstick, Mark by Mark Jacob Fab-Vintage high heels, my hair on a messy faux pearl bun holder, Kat earrings, Kate spade New York gramercy gold tone watch, a fanel vintage full flap bag, a bow pendant necklace, and black sparkly nail polish. **(Outfit link on my profile)**

I heard the doorbell ring I went downstairs to open the door. I straighten my dress and open the door to see the girls.

"Wow! You guys look amazing" I said to them.

Trish's outfit: Zebra wool knit dress, black heels, zebra clutch, grey twinkle bracelet, red lipstick, drop clip earrings, silvery black eye shadow, she straighten her hair and curl the ends. **(Outfit link is on my profile)**

Cassidy's outfit: A tight black dress, her strawberry long blonde hair on a ponytail, Anya Block Heel Spike Stud, Statement diamante crystal cuff bracelet, White Gold Diamond Heart Pendant Necklace, Pear Stone Drop Earrings, a mesh box clutch, and lip gloss.** (Outfit link is on my profile)**

Kira's outfit: A two-tone illusion collage top, black pu shorts, a white forever 21 clutch, Korea string hair high heel boots, gold and diamond flower necklace, and small black spinel pave hoop earrings.** (Outfit link is on my profile)**

Mandy's outfit: Herve Leger Bandage off the Shoulder Top, stretchy leather trousers, shoe cult adore sandals, black boohoo zip clutch, her long wavy hair is down, clear rhinestone kite earrings, black baker watch, salmon pink eye shadow, and opaque mattle lipstick. **(Outfit link is on my profile)**

"So do you chica" Trish said while the rest of the girls agreed.

"Thanks guys. I call Mario my new limo driver and he is coming to pick us up in a minute" I said to them

HONK, HONK,

"Make that one second" The girls laugh at me.

We all went to the limo, and Mario drives us to the club.

************************OUTSIDE OF THE CLUB********************

The girls and I arrive at the club. We went inside. The music was really loud and there are a lot of people.

"Wow" Kira said

"I know. Anyway, how about Cassidy and I get the drinks and the rest of you get us a table or a booth" I said to them,

"Kay" they reply

Cassidy and I went to the bartender and ask him for our drinks.

"Be right back" he said.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, ALLY." I heard someone yell behind me. Cassidy and I turn around and see Kira running toward us.

"What, what, what, WHAT" I reply to her while chuckling.

"Guess who is here tonight?" She ask me

I shrug then said, "I don't know"

"Austin Moon, his manager, and the rest of his band. Haaaaaah" She squeal while clapping her hands together.

Mine and Cassidy eyes widen. "No way" We said in unison

"Yes way. They are in biggest booth in the corner over there" She said while pointing at the both. I follow her finger and see them. I see Austin he was looking around while the others were talking. While looking around his eyes fell on mine. I didn't move my eyes from his. He didn't either. I wave at him shyly he waves back at me.

"Awe" I heard a voice behind me said. I turn around see Cassidy and Kira behind me. I forgot they were even here.

"You and Austin had a moment" Kira said.

I look down and blush then said," No we didn't. We just waved at each other"

"Hey Kira look she's blushing" Cassidy said to Kira. I blush even more.

"Ally we can't find a table or a booth." Trish said while coming toward us.

"Oh man"

"Where are we gonna seat?" I ask.

"You can seat with the boys and I." A masculine voice said behind us. We turn around and the Austin. Austin Moon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG. A new story how great is that. Lol. Please review.**

**~Dgessy~**

ument here...


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooo sorry guys. I didn't update for a while. It's just that I've been doing a lot of school work. Like writing essays for High School. I want to go to Fenway High or Snowden, but mostly Snowden. Anyway let's go to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally sadly. I only own the plot. Please review when you are done reading.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"You can seat with the boys and I" A masculine voice said behind us. We turn around and see Austin. Austin Moon.

"No it's okay-"I started to say but was cut off by Kira

"What Ally means is that we would love to seat with you guys"

Austin look at me for like 10 seconds, he then smile at me and said, "Great. Let's go"

"You, Trish, Cassidy, and Mandy can go. Kira and I will be right back with the drinks." I said to him.

"Okay" Austin said while walking away. The girls follow him. I turn to face Kira. She laughs nervously.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to seat with them." I told her.

"I just wanted to help. I mean look at the guy he was drooling over you" She said.

I smile and said." Well thanks for caring though Kir"

She shrugs and says, "That's what best friends are for."

"Here's your drinks Miss." The bartender said while handing Kira and I the drinks. We take them walk to the booth. I look at everybody in the booth. Trish was seating next to a red headed man, Cassidy was seating next to a brunette with green eyes, Mandy was seating next to Austin's manager. I see him all the time in TV. I see a dark skin man seating by himself. I nudge Kira and she went to sit next to him while giving Mandy, Cassidy, and Trish their drinks. I took mine and give Kira the other one.

I look around the table for a seat. I was about to seat next to Trish when I felt a hot breath next to my ear.

"You can seat next to me if you want to." I turn around and see Austin. Our faces were an inch away. I visibly gulp. He heard me gulp and he chuckle silently. We heard some whistle behind us. I quickly turn away from him. And said,

"S-Sure"

I went to seat next to him. He put his hands on the table and said,

"Why don't I introduce the boys? This is Dez" He said pointing to the red-headed guy Trish is seating next to.

"Trent" He points at the dark skin guy Kira is seating next to.

"Elliot" The cute brunette guy with brown eyes Cassidy is seating next to.

"And last but not least my manager. Matthew." He points at the guy seating next to Mandy.

I introduced the girls to the boys and the rest of the night was filled with laughter and joy.

Throughout the night Austin kept on 'accidentally' brush or put his hand on mines, and every time he does that I get those little butterflies in my stomach. I think Austin really wanted to hold my hand so I took his hand and intertwine our fingers together. The boys laugh while the girls 'awed'.

By midnight the girls and the boys were dancing on the dance floor. It was just me and Austin. I turn around on chair to face him but he was already looking at me. I look down and blush.

"You look cute when you blush" he whispered on my ear. He has been doing this a lot tonight.

I blush more and reply and 'thank you'.

"You welcome milady" He reply on a fake British accent. I giggle like a school girl.

"So, Austin" I started. "What are you doing here in Miami?" I ask him.

"The boys and I are here in vacation."

"No way! Me too" I said excitedly. "How long are you staying?"

"For two months and a half" He said shrugging his shoulders.

My eyes widen. I did a happy dance in my head. Wait! Why am I doing a happy dance?

"No way the girls and I too." I exclaim. "Well we are not staying for two months and a half. We are staying for three months."

"Awesome. Happy dance, Happy dance." He started doing moving his arms around. I laugh at him.

Austin and I continued talking when a slow song came up. Austin look at me then say,

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes. Yes you may kind sir." I said a fake British accent. He chuckle.

We went to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, his were on my waist. Then he put his forehead against mine then closes his eyes. (**I think the last part is soooo darn cute) **I did the same.

"Ally?" A voice whisper softly. I open my eyes to see Austin's eyes open as well.

"Yes Austin."

"I like you. I know that we just met, but I like ever since I led my eyes in you. If don't like me it's-"I cut him off by pulling him closer and kiss him.

The kiss was passionate, slow, and gentle. I like it. Austin pulls me closer to his body. I smile into the kiss. Finally we pull away because we needed to breathe.

"Does this mean you like me too?" He asks me with hope in eyes. I nod eagerly.

"Good, because I really want to do this" He kisses me again. I smile on his lips.

"Ahem" We heard someone clear their throat. Austin and I turn around and see the rest of the group with smiles on their faces.

I look at Austin. His lips were red. His hands were still on my waist, and mine were still around his neck. I look back at the group.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Matthew asks Austin and I with a smirk on his face

"Yep, and you interrupted us" Austin said smirking too.

"Anyway. What time is it?" I ask

Mandy look at her phone and said,"It's uh 3 in the morning."

"Shoot. We have an interview at 10. We better go home to get some sleep guys." Matthew said.

"Ok. We'll wait for you two." The boys said they went outside with the girls. Austin look at me said

"Can I have your number?"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

We exchange our numbers then went outside to see the girls and I limo and guys' limo.

Austin walk to my limo then kiss me and he told me to call when I wake up. I went inside my limo and he want to his.

"Awe. He kissed you" the girls cooed. I blush.

"Are you guys a thing now?" Cassidy ask me.

"Not yet" I said.

"Don't worry Alls. I bet he's gonna ask you a date tomorrow" Trish said.

"Yeah" The rest of the girls agreed.

I look outside the window and whisper, "Yeah. Maybe"

I close my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I just feel too lazy to. In all of my stories this is my second favorite. My first is 'anger issues'. PLEASE REVIEW. If I have 10 reviews for this chapter I'm gonna update tomorrow. *wink wink* DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally. I only own the plots. Toodles**.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up on my bed with a smile on my face. I look at my clock on my nightstand. It says 10 o'clock. I get up, put on my bunny slippers, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth I went downstairs in my kitchen to make breakfast. I made eggs and bacon. I went to the fridge to take some orange juice. Then it hit me. Austin told me call him when I wake up. I look at the clock on my kitchen and it says 10:55. Austin has an interview at 11. So I have five minutes to talk to him. I dial his number and call him. He picks it up on the third ring.

"Hi Austin" I greeted him happily.

"Hi babe. You sound happy. Why? Is it because you're talking to your awesome hot boyfriend." He said to me while chuckling.

_Babe? Boyfriend? So that means I'm his girlfriend. Haaaaaaaaaah! Breathe Ally._

"You're my boyfriend?" I ask him confuse.

He laughs nervously then said, "Yeah actually I was hoping-"

"YES! I would love to be your girlfriend" I said cutting him off. I started jumping on my seat

"Really?" He asks me.

"Yep."

"Great. So Ally I-don't know-your-middle-name Dawson. Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" He asks me with hope on his voice.

"Yes. Yes I would." I tell him.

"Great. I'll pick you up at your place at 6:30. Where do you live anyway?" He asks me.

"I live in 711 East Wells Ave." I tell him

"AUSTIN YOU'RE ON IN 1" Someone yell in the background. I'm guessing the stage manager.

"Listen babe. I have to go. Love you." He said then hung up. What! He loves me.

I quickly text Cassidy, Trish, and Kira.

_S.O.S._

In ten minutes the girls arrive. Trish burst in the house with a panic look on her face.

"I just- I just drive past limit. Something I've-I've never done before. This better be good" She tells me out of breath. The rest of the girls agreed. They couldn't talk because they are out of breath too.

"Oh trust me. It is."

I offered them water and told them evrything. When I finish they stare at me with mouth wide open. I stare at them confused. Then they started squealing. I had to put my hands on my ears.

"Oh my gosh Ally. Do you know what this means right?" Cassidy asks me smiling.

"I don't know" I told her truthfully.

"It means that you and Austin on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, then comes marriage, then comes- then come- then comes- You know what don't judge me I don't know the song." Kira said. We all laugh at her.

"So about you and Austin's date. Where is he taking you?" Trish asks me.

"I don't know. He was in a hurry he had to get ready for his interview."

"Do you know what you're gonna wear?" Cassidy asks me.

"No. I don't"

"When is the date anyway?" Kira asks me while taking a sip of her water.

"6:30"

'WHAT!" They screech. I almost fell off the couch.

"Okay, First: OW. Second: Why did y'all screech for?" I ask them.

"Ally it's 4:58" Trish told me

"So?"

"Your date is in a couple of hours" Cassidy told me. My eyes widen.

"WHAT!" I scream. So it means that the girls and I have been talking for hours. Wow! Like they say, 'Time flies when you are having fun."

"Don't just stand there woman let's get you ready" Kira said while dragging me upstairs in my bedroom. Trish and Cassidy follow closely behind.

************************************************6:25****************************************

The girls got me ready for Austin and I date. I'm wearing a pinky basic top, bebe color stripe skirt, Kate spade stud earrings, Korea string hair high heel black boots, Charles street Audrey satchel bag, oasis coral facet flower necklace, multi Aztec bangles, I put on mascara and light make up, pink polka dot dolly head band with my hair on a bun. **(Outfit is in my profile)** I look great.

**DING DONG**

"Ally Austin is here. Hi Austin. How are you?" Kira yell from downstairs

"I'm coming" I yell back. I take my bag and went downstairs.

"Ally you look great, beautiful, amazing. Not- not that you never look great. It's just-yeah. You look beautiful." He shutters.

_Awe. He's shuttering. He looks so cute._

I walk toward him and kiss his cheek. "You look great too."

"Thanks. Now let's go." He said while taking my small hand on his big ones.

"Bring her back by eleven. Or you're going to regret it." Trish said to him threatenely while holding his collar.

"Y-Yes man'm" He said while shaking his like he understood.

The rest of the girls and I laugh at them.

"Good. Have a great night" She said innocently while shutting the door.

I started laughing so hard. I had to hold onto him to keep myself from falling.

"That was not funny Ally" He whine like a little kid while opening his car door for me.

"It was. Y- You s-should have seen your face. It was priceless." I said between laugh.

He got into the car and started driving. I stop laughing and ask him,

"So, where are we going?"

He took my hand and intertwine our fingers then say,

"That my girl is a surprise."

_My girl huh? I like the sound of that. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on 'the superstars'**

_"So where are we going?"_

_He took my hand and intertwines our fingers then say_

_"That my girl is a surprise"_

_My girl huh? I like the sound of that._

******************Now** **at Austin and Ally's date***********************

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin and I arrive in front of a fancy building. It reads 'Azul Restaurant" **(1) **He get out of the car first so he could open my door for me. I shyly smile at him. He closes my door take my hand and walk inside the restaurant. My mouth almost drop down the floor. The outside is pretty but the inside is prettier. No beautiful. A blonde woman wearing red and black came up to us.

"Hi my name is Louise. How may I help you?" She asks us with a smile on her face

Austin speak up, "I call earlier for a table for two. The last name is Moon."

The woman look down at the fancy notebook on her hands. "Moon, Moon- Yep there it is Austin Monica Moon."

I tear my gaze away from the woman and look to see a blushing Austin." Monica? Your middle name is Monica? Did your parents hate you or something?" I ask him playfully with a smile on my face.

"Very funny Miss Dawson." He said sarcastically trying to hide his smile.

"Alright you two. Let me show you your table." The woman name Louise said to us with a chuckle.

We follow her to our table. I was about to sit down when Austin stop me. I look at him strangely. He came up to me and slides my chair for me. I laugh at him.

After a few minutes of talking Austin asks me if I wanted to eat I told him yes. He calls a waiter and the waiter came to take our order. After eating we order dessert. We ordered a Chocolate Mousse. Austin said that we should share it. I laughed at his cheesiness. It was 8 something and we spent an hour and a half in the restaurant. Austin asks me I wanted to do. I told him we should go to the movies. We went to see 'Getaway'. It was AWESOME. After watching the movie we went to the park. It was night and the park was beautiful. There were lights. People with their kids, and couples walking around. There were no fans running up to me asking for my or Austin's autograph. I liked it.

When it was around 10 almost 11. Austin drove me home. When arrive at my mansion. He looked really nervous. He took out the keys out of the ignition and look out of the window.

"Austin babe what's wrong?" I ask him softly.

He look at me then said,"N-Nothing to worry about babe"

I Look at him knowingly then said," Austiiiiin"

"Ok Ok. My parents call me this morning and they said that they miss me and they want me to come to visit them for a few days and I told them that I have a girlfriend they were so happy. And they want me to bring my girlfriend." He explains to me

"Oh"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He quickly said to me.

"No No. I don't want you to disappoint your parents. So I'm coming with you" I said to him while hiding my nervousness.

"Really?" He asks me shockingly.

"Uh huh."

He moves out of his seat to wrap his arms around me. "I love you so much Ally. Thank you"

And there is the three words bomb. I pull away from him nervously.

He look at me then he sees the look on my face. He ask me what was wrong and I told him that it was nothing and he keep on bugging me about and I finally told him.

"It's just that this morning when I called you and at the end you said that you loved me. Do you? I mean I get it if it just came out of your m-"He cut me off by grabbing my face in hands and press his lips o mine. I was surprise but kiss him back. It was just like ou first kiss at the club. Finally we pull away.

My face was still on his hands. "Yes" He said to me in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Yes I do love you." Ohhhh.

"Oh! Well I love you too." I said to him shyly. He looks happy when I said that.

"Great" He said while pecking my lips.

"So. Where do your parents live?" I ask him while caressing his hand.

"Texas" He said simply.

My eyes widen. "Texas?"

"Yeah. Texas."

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I said frankly.

"What! What!" he said frankly too.

"I've always wanted to go to Texas." I said while jumping on my seat.

"Why didn't you ever go?" He asks me.

"I am always busy"

"Well in two days we are going there." He said while smiling at me

"I have to go though. " I said to him sadly.

"Awe. Can I stay the night? My house like 30 minutes away. And it's 11 almost midnight." He said while he fake yawn. I laugh at him.

"Weeeeell… I guess you can." I said.

Whohoooo" He said while throwing his hands on the air. He get off of the car. He open my car's door, he pick me up in bride style. I giggle. I take my keys out of my satchel bag and open the door. I told him where the hallway and my room are. We arrive in my enormous bedroom. He put on my bed and stands up in front of me.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom" I said to him while going to my dresser to take my sleeping clothes. I went to the bathroom to pun on my black monki sibyll satin singlet top, pink juicy couture velour bling short, and my curly hair on a messy bun.

I went back to my room and see Austin lying on my bed with his boxers, wife beater, and socks. I smile and walk up to him. I put the comforters on us and he put his arm around me. I snuggle onto him and put my arm around his waist. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I decided to tell the girls about everything tomorrow.

**(1) I do not own Azul Restaurant**


	5. Chapter 5

**This morning I went to my profile to read all of those amazing comments you guys wrote for the fourth chapter of **_**'the superstars'**_** and I LOVED them. Because of these amazing reviews I decided to update early. So here's a new chapter for you amazing readers.** **Please review again.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

When I wake up, I see the rays of sun shine through the window of my see through curtains. I felt like my waist was caged by something or someone. Then it hit me. Austin had stayed the night. A smile quickly appears on my face. I turn around to see my handsome boyfriend peacefully sleeping. I caress his face with my hand. While waiting for Austin to wake up I started thinking.

It has only been three days since I came to Miami and I already have a boyfriend and it is Austin. Austin Monica Moon. Hehehe. Monica. I feel him stir. He open his eyes and he smile when he see me staring at him.

"Morning Alls." He greeted me huskily. Oh god that voice makes him look hotter.

"Morning hottie." I greeted him while kissing his cheek. He chuckles. "So what do you want for breakfast" I ask him.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes. Yes I do." I reply while getting off my bed to go downstairs in the kitchen.

********************While in the kitchen***********************

"Mmh. These pancakes are so good." Austin said while stuffing his mouth with pancake. Right now we Austin and I are sitting in my kitchen eating pancakes, eggs and bacon and orange juice.

"You're welcome." I say to him proudly.

"I love you" He said dreamily.

"Me too" I said to him. He look at me confused then says,

"Uh… What… No I was talking to the pancakes." I laugh at him.

"So. Should I pack today or tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Today. Can we go eat in the living room?" He asks me. I nod.

We take our foods and walk into my living room and sit down on my couch. Austin turn on the TV and scan through channel then stop on a channel that shows Scooby Doo.

"Man I love that show." He said happily

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. I mean seriously who doesn't believe in zombies?" he asks.

I raise my hand then said, "Me"

We spent the rest of the morning watching TV and talk about ourselves. At twelve he had to leave because he has to hangout with the boys. He said that he's coming to pick me up tomorrow morning at 7:30 to go to his parent's house. I talk to the girls and told them to come over my house. When they came I was about to tell them everything that happen at the date when the five of us started talking at once.

"Dez and I are dating" Trish said

"Matthew and I are dating" Mandy said

"Dallas and I are dating" Cassidy said

"Trent and I are dating"

"Austin invited me to visit his parents in Texas" I said

"We know that already-wait what." They all say in unison.

I let out a nervous laugh." You see last night after our date he said that his parents called him and they said that they miss him and they want to see him and he said that he has a girlfriend and they were so happy so they invited me to Texas" I said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god he loves" Trish cooed.

"About that… Hehehe" I said nervously

"He doesn't love?" Trish yells.

"No No. I mean yes he does." I said "he told me last night, and he even sleep over."

"Awe" They cooed.

"So about the Texas trip. When are you guys going?" Mandy asks me.

"Tomorrow morning at 7:30" I said.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon in my house at 5 they left so I could pack for tomorrow. I was in my room putting my undergarments when my cell phone. I look at the ID and see that it's from Austin. I smile and take it.

"Hi babe"

"Hi Alls"

"Soooo what's up?"

"You"

"Uh?"

"You"

"Oh"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Nope not a bit. Do you?" I ask him

"Nope." I laugh at him

We spent 10 more minutes talking. Then said our goodbyes so we could go to bed.

***********************In the morning*********************

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeee- I shut my alarm clock by slapping it. I look at it and it reads 6:52. Awe shoot! I quickly get off the bed to brush my teeth and take a shower. After taking a shower I put on a 3/4 sleeve button down plaid shirt, a denim boyfit mid short, an ariat heritage western boots, a brown messenger bag, my hair on a ponytail and my side bangs, lip gloss, a zirconia square necklace**.(Outfit in my profile)**

I went downstairs to make some coffee for Austin and I. After making them the doorbell rings. I went to open the door. I see my handsome boyfriend wearing cargo pants, white collar shirt, sunglasses, and sandals. I went to hug him. He hugs me back tightly. I smell him. He smells really good.

"Hi babe" he whispers in my ear. I giggle.

"Hi" I whisper back.

He pull away with his arms still on my waist. "So are you ready to go?"

"Ready"

He take my suitcases and walk to his car. He put them then open my door for me.

"To the airport and then Texas we go" Austin yells. I laugh at him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It took me all day to write this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**PREVIOUSLY IN 'THE SUPERSTARS'**_

_He pulls away with his arms still on my waist. "So are you ready to go?"_

"_Ready"_

_He takes my suitcases and walk to his car. He put them then opens my door for me._

"_To the airport and then Texas we go" Austin yells. I laugh at him._

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin and I took his private jet. It looks awesome inside. The flight time was 2 hours and 28 minutes. **(I did the calculation) **I ask Austin why he didn't just ride he said that he's not in the mood to drive. I laughed at him. He's just lazy.

When we landed a limo was already waiting for us at the airport. After a few minutes we arrived in front of a big and beautiful classy house. My mouth was wide open. Austin look down at me (Since he's so tall) smirking.

"You like it?" He asks me. I shake my head no. His smirk fell off his face (Not literally). It was my turn to smirk.

"I don't like it. I love it." I exclaim. He smiles sweetly.

The limo driver rings the bell on the gate and it opens. He drives inside in I take a look. There is a big fat pool, a garden and…sigh… so many more things.

We get out of the limo then thanked the driver who I do not know the name of. Austin intertwines our finger then walk to the porch. He rings the bell. After thirty seconds or so the door opens and reveals a beautiful blonde woman. She is wearing Orange frill front ruffle shoulder blouse, Stretch Cotton High-Waisted Pencil Skirt, white leather pumps, diamond heart locket, three stone diamond engagement ring, round diamond stud earrings, three row diamond bracelet (Wow a lot of diamonds), smoky blue eye make-up, pink lipstick, and she smells good. **(Outfit and Alex in my page)**

She looks older than Austin and she look like him too but I don't think she's his mother. Maybe his sister. She smile widely then pull Austin a tight hug.

"Oh my god Austin! Look at you all grown up." She said while releasing from their hug.

Austin shrug while smiling then said, "You look grown up too Alex, and OMG! Is that an engagement ring? It looks fabulous." Alex and I look at him weirdly because of the way he was talking. He blushes and mumbles a quiet 'sorry'.

Alex roll her eyes playfully at her brother then turn to me she pull me into a hug and I awkwardly hug her back. Austin saw that and he chuckles. I stick my tongue at him. Alex pulls back and said,

"Hi I'm Alex. Austin talked to me about you. She told me you were gorgeous but I didn't know you were _that _gorgeous." She said while chuckling. I blush at her words. I look over at Austin looking everywhere but me. I smile. I look back at Alex.

"Thank you and you are extremely pretty" I said to her truthfully.

"Thank you. Now let's go inside to see and meet mom and dad." Alex said while we enter the house- oh scratch that- mansion

Not only the outside is pretty but the inside is GO-OR-GEOUS.

I was holding Austin hand when Alex yells,

"MOM, DAD, AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE HERE"

"Coming sweetie" A feminine voice said.

A few seconds later a older woman with mid back blonde hair and a man with brown hair who look like an older version of Austin came in the hall. They both have big smiles on their faces.

"Austin sweetie how are you? I am sooo happy to see you two." His mom said while pulling Austin and I into a hug. I hug her back.

"I'm good and I'm happy to see you too mom" Austin said sweetly to his mom and he hugs her again. Then he turns to his father then they had a father-son **(I don't know if it's how you write it. I just write)** hug. Mimi, Alex and I awed.

Austin and his dad broke away from they embrace. Austin dad turn to look at me

"You must be Ally? I'm Mike. Mimi and I are really happy to meet you." Mike said while reaching out his hand for me to shake. I gladly take it and shake it.

"Nice to meet you too sir" I said politely

"Please call me Mike. Sir me look too…Uhm…Old" he said laughing and we all joins in.

"Any way Austin, Alex. Why don't you two show Ally around the house. Huh?" Mimi said as she and Mike walk away.

Both, Austin and Alex agreed. Austin walk toward me put his arms around my wais while I rest mine on his arms.

"Soooo?" He asks while whispering it in my ear. I shiver.

"I love your parents. They seem to like." I whisper back.

"You two are just so cute." We heard someone say behind us. Austin put his chin on my shoulder to peek. I turn around and see Alex. I blush.

"Anyway. Ready to go?" Austin asks us.

"Yep" We both reply.

We walk to a car, which I think it's Alex's car because of the color. Alex went to the driver seat while Austin and I went on the back on the passenger seats. Alex put the keys in the ignition then starts the car. And then my adventures in Texas start here.

***************************************5 HOURS LATER**********************************************

I put on my right pumps on and take Austin's hand to go downstairs. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Austin, Alex and I had an amazing afternoon. They showed me their favorite places and all that. Then they showed me the little house they use to play in when they were kids. It was really fun

"You look beautiful Alls. Like always" Austin said while kissing me. I kiss him back then pull away a few seconds later. He pouted and I giggle at him.

When we arrive downstairs in the dining room it smells A-MA-ZING.

We saw Alex, Mike, Mimi, sitting on the table full of food. We walk toward the table and Austin pulls my chair for me so I could seat. I blush and thank him.

*********************************************50 MINUTES LATER**************************************

We were all laughing at a story Mike was telling about Austin when he was a kid when my phone vibrates. I excused myself and take out my phone.

_It must be the girls._ I thought. But I was wrong. The text was from an unknown number. I unlock my phone to read the message. It read

_I'm watching you._

_-A_

**A/N: Ooooh! Cliffhanger. LOL. I know you guys hate but I hate to stop because I want you all to review and ask what's gonna happen next. LOL. See y'all next time **

**My brother: **_**Seriously Dgessy? –A? Are we in Pretty Little Liars or something? (Scoffs)**_

**Me:** _**Just get out of here (Roll eyes)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'THE SUPERSTARS'**

*********************************************50 MINUTES LATER**************************************

_We were all laughing at a story Mike was telling about Austin when he was a kid when my phone vibrates. I excused myself and take out my phone._

_It must be the girls. I thought. But I was wrong. The text was from an unknown number. I unlock my phone to read the message. It read_

_I'm watching you._

_-A_

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm watching you, I thought

Who the heck is this?

I think I was a little bit scared because I feel everybody's eyes on me. I look up from my phone nervously.

"Are you okay Alls?" Austin asks me softly/worriedly while putting his hand on mine.

"Yeah, you look like you have seen a ghost." Alex said worriedly too.

I force a smile and reply, "I'm fine thanks for asking."

I feel Austin looking at me still but I didn't dare to look at him.

* * *

Dinner went really fast. I, on the other hand, was scared as fuck. After dinner Austin and I went to the room we're sharing to change for bed.

I take my clothes from my suitcase. And walk toward the bathroom. I close the door and put on my navy blue camisole on, white shorts with navy blue polka dots on it. I brushed my teeth, washed my face to take off my make up, and then put my hair on a messy bun.

I went back to Austin and mine's room to see Austin on his back with boxers, wife beater, and a pair of socks. I smile because the first time he slept over at my house he wore the same thing to sleep.

Austin sees me smiling and he smile too. I walk toward the bed went under the covers, closed my eyes, put my head on his chest, wrap my arms around his firm waist and snuggle onto him. He quickly put his arms around me too, and he then kisses my temple. Hah! I love the feeling I get every time he touches, kisses me, caress me. When I'm around Austin I feel safe. I love it. I love him; trust him with all my heart.

"So who texted you?" Austin asks while breaking my thoughts.

My eyes quickly snap open. "N-Nobody" I said nervously and snuggle more onto him.

He unwrap his arm around me and suddenly I feel cold. (Even though I have a blanket on me.)

"Ally look at me" I slowly look at him and see him frowning. Now I feel bad about lying to him.

Wait! I shouldn't feel bad. I don't even know who 'A' is.

"What?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asks me.

I look around the room nervously and slowly nod. "Yes"

"Well what is it?"

It's now or never. I sigh and told him everything. When I finish he quickly hugs me and kisses my forehead over and over and over again. (Not that I mind)

He pulls away, cup my face on his large hands and then said to me softly and quietly, "Look Alls I'm not gonna let anyone and I mean anyone hurt you. I'm gonna protect you till the end. I love you so much and I would die if anything happens to you. You hear me?" He tells me seriously. I nod my head yes and smile. He pulls my face closer to his and then kisses me.

"Well let's go to sleep now shall we?" He said.

I giggle and nod. He put the covers on both of us and pulls me closer to him. We on each other's arms peacefully.

* * *

**~`10:01~`**

I woke up and heard the bird birds chirping outside the window and the sun was shining so bright on the sky. I smile then it drop. I turn around and see that Austin's part of the bed is empty.

Where did he go? I thought. Mhhm. Maybe he's at breakfast.

I get off the bed groggily took a 30 minutes shower, and after that I went to my suitcase to pick my outfit for the day. I pick out a cut off denim short overalls, a white crop top to put under it, my black combat boots, my long brown hair on a kind of messy ponytail, light make up, and coral peach lipstick. **(Outfit in my page)**

I look in the mirror. I look good. I take my iphone 5 and went downstairs. When I arrived I heard loud noises and voices shouting in a room.

"NO GO LEFT."

"NO RIGHT"

"WHAT! NO GO RIGHT."

I recognize one of the voices and smile. I open the door and see Mike and Austin playing a racing game. I look around the room and see a pool table, and a bunch of other games. So I'm guessing this is the game room. Obviously

Austin spots me and smile widely, "HI BABE" He shouts over the noise

"ARE YOU GUYS HAVING FUN" I yell

"HI ALLY AND YEAH WE _ARE_ HAVING FUN" Mike shouts too.

I laugh. Haaah! Men and their video games.

Mike pause the game and Austin whines, "What I was going to win dad"

Mike chuckles and said, "Your girl is here. I was keeping you company." He turns to me and said; "He's all yours" With that he was out of the door.

I feel an arm around my waist. I turn around and wrap my arm round my handsome boyfriend's neck.

He bent down and kiss me.

"How was your sleep?" He asks me as he move his lips down to my neck. I bite my lip and close my eyes so I won't moan.

"Good until I woke up and didn't see you next to me." I frown.

"I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you?" He asks as he pull away from my neck

"Okay"

"Okay let's go"

**A/N: Honestly I wasn't going to update until this weekend but then I changed my mind and said 'Nahh. My wonderful readers have waited for a long time. I think almost two weeks or so'**

**Please Review. **

**~`Dgessy~` :* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Okay everything is ready." Austin says as he close the trunk. I turn around to see Mimi with tears in her eyes. Now I feel bad about leaving. I hug her one last time.

"Promise me you will come back and visit." Mimi told me as we pull away and wipe our tears. I nod.

"Come here honey. Austin and Ally have to go." Mike tells Mimi as he put his arm around her waist to get her away from me. Alex came and hug me.

"I know I've only known you for two weeks but I love you already." She whispers in my ear. I smile and told her that I loved her too.

"Okay we have to go." Austin says. He hugged his family one last time and we went to the car.

"Don't forget to tell me the date of the wedding." Mimi yells as Austin started the car. My eyes widen and I blush red crimson.

"Don't worry mom. You'll be the first to know." Austin yells back. My eyes widen. Again. I look over at Austin to see him looking at the road and a smirk on his face. He sense me looking at him and he look at me with the smirk still on face

"What?" He asks innocently.

I shook my head and reply a 'nothing' with a smile on my face.

* * *

When we arrive at Miami it was 9 o'clock and Austin drop me home and he went to his own to sleep.

When I woke up it was around 10 and I ate breakfast, and took a shower. I text the girls (Trish, Kira, and Cassidy) and told them that I was back and we should spend the day together. They agreed and when they arrived at my house they bombarded me with questions.

"OMG! Did you like the trip?"

"Did his parents like or love you?

"Did you guys have sex?"

"OMG! Did you guys used protection?"

The last two questions caught me off guard and I blush. "Girls calm down. The trip went amazing." I told them

"Okay chica tell us everything" Trish orders me.

"Yeah tell us everything." Cassidy says.

"And by everything I mean every-freaking-thing" Kira says

I laugh at them and told them every-freaking-thing (mocking Kira's words) that happened on the trip. They told me that the boys and them are official. We started squealing for no apparent reason.

* * *

"This movie is so, so sad." Kira said as she takes a tissue to wipe her tears. The rest of us nodded in agreement. After hanging out all day and shop. The girls crashed at my house and Kira suggested that we should have a sleep over. And right now we are in my room watching a movie

We were watching 'High School Musical 1". We started sobbing when Troy was in the locker room and said that Gabriella didn't mean anything to him. She's just some girl and all that.

"Okay we are being ridiculous" Cassidy says as she crosses her arm over her chest.

"Yeah. Maybe we are" Trish says as she put a handful of popcorn in her mouth. I laugh at her behavior. The girls turn and looks at me weirdly.

"What's so funny?" They asks me in unison with confused faces. That made me laughs harder.

"Are you on your period Ally?" Cassidy asks me

I stop laughing and said, "Yeah"

"No wonder" Kira says.

We finish watching the movie and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up because my phone was ringing. I ignore it an went back to sleep. It starts ringing again. I ignore it. It started ring-

"ALLY TAKE THIS FUCKING PHONE BEFORE I MAKE YOU" Trish screams at me. I quickly get off my bed and pick up the phone. Trish can be vey scary when it comes to sleeping.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Ally. It's Mandy. Did I wake you up?" Mandy asks from the phone

"Oh hey Mandy and yeah you did" I said while yawning I put my hand on my mouth and quickly pull it out because of my morning breath. Thank goodness Mandy couldn't smell it from the phone.

"Oh Well I can call you later-"

"No it's okay. I'm wide awake now so I don't think I'll be able to go back to bed. Sooo… What's up?" I said

"You and the girls are in vacation and I thought that you guys could you know perform in some concerts with some other artists, got to interviews, and stuff like that you know" Mandy trail off.

"I've thinking about this you know. Sometimes when I'm not hanging out with the girls and Austin I should- you know what I mean right?"

Mandy laugh and said, "Yeah I get it Alls. Anyway when do you think you're ready?" Mandy asks me.

I pause and think. "Maybe in a week or so." I told her.

"Good. Sooo how are you. Oh congratulations to you and Austin. I heard you guys are couple now." She said and I can imagine a smile on her face.

I smile also and said, "We're doing great and thank you. About you and Matthew? You guys were a little cozy that night at the club." I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"About that. Hehehe. We are kinda dating. Well not kinda. We _are_ dating." She told me.

"No freaking way" I squeal.

"Shut up Ally we're trying to sleep here" Trish, Cassidy, and Kira yells at me. I look at them apologetically and get out of my room and walk downstairs to my living room while laughing.

"Was that the girls yelling at you?" Mandy asks me while she chuckles

"Yeah. Anyway tell me more abou-" A beep sound came out my phone telling me that someone was calling me. "Mandy I have to go someone is calling me."

"Okay Alls. I'll call you when everything is ready" She tells me.

"Okay bye"

She hang up and I press the answer button to talk to the other person on the line.

"Hello Ally-Gator. Miss me?" A manly voice said. It was the last voice I wanted to hear. I started sweating and my hands were shaking.

I gulp nervously and said, "Anthony?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I am sorry that I haven't update for a while. In my school March is MCAS month and I have MCAS. I have been really busy. **

**Anyway. Who think they know who Anthony is? I do. Anyway review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
